


Life Day

by starrypawz



Series: Rabbit Heart [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Life day, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashvara has always found Life Day one of the hardest days of the year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Day

Life Day was always the hardest day.

Before they lost their home everyone used to come together, sometimes they didn’t have much but they made it work.

Even after they ended up as refugees they made the best of it.

The first Life Day after she was taken was the worst. The isolation she felt was compounded by the fact they wouldn’t let her talk to her family.

The second Life Day wasn’t as bad, she was isolated but they let her talk to her family just for a little while.

The Life Days after that still hurt but were slightly better. She tried not to pay attention to her fellow recruits going home to families, and those without families clubbing together. She was never invited along.

She tried not to pay attention to the wide eyed children in the streets, the families and the couples, the ‘Holiday Specials’ on the Holodramas.

Instead she started to take it as a day to remember, and a day to hope that one day Ashvara would be celebrating Life Day with her family once more.


End file.
